


this love asylum, like an island, just me and you

by anonlymous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonlymous/pseuds/anonlymous
Summary: Isabelle is six inches away, and Clary can’t breathe.





	this love asylum, like an island, just me and you

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> Title from Hayley Kiyoko's song "Sleepover".
> 
> I know the prompt was ‘boy next door’ but somehow I’ve turned it into a lesbian love story.

Isabelle is six inches away, and Clary can’t breathe. She’s sprawled across the rug, as captivated by the godawful romcom playing as Clary is by her. Like this - hair wet and nails unpainted and expression unguarded - Izzy looks soft, vulnerable, beautiful. Clary wants to bury her face in that hair, wants to press kisses to her shoulders, wants to know if the girl who never looks like a mess is a little less put together when she comes.

... But apparently she’s been staring too long, because now Izzy is glancing at her with curious eyes and raised eyebrows. 

“Daydreaming about some boy?” Izzy teases, turning to face her. They’re so _close_, and all Clary wants to do is kiss her. Lean forward, turn her head to the side, and finally find out if Isabelle’s lips are as sweet as she is. But it’s not that simple. 

Clary knows what happens when relationships go sour. She’s seen Izzy and Maia skirt around each other in the halls, both too proud and hurt to go back to the easy banter they used to have. Clary’s three weeks of dating Simon lead to them not speaking for months afterwards. And even if Clary sometimes thinks Izzy might be flirting, that she might feel the same way Clary does, she can’t risk ruining their friendship. Isabelle means too much to her. So she just mutters a denial. 

“No one?” Izzy says incredulously. “Come on, Clary. I don’t believe you, not after seeing the daydreaming look in your eyes every science class. Who is it, Elias Sloan? Bat Velasquez? He’s cute, in a boy-next-door kind of way.” 

_That look was because of you_, Clary wants to say. _Because of you, and the way you light up when you’re talking about enzymes, and how cute you look even with ridiculous goggles_. But instead she just shrugs. 

Izzy huffs but lets it go, turning back to the movie and rolling her eyes as the best friend character doesn’t tell the girl he loves her. Clary’s talking before she can think it through. “What, you think he should’ve told her? That could ruin their friendship.” 

Izzy says, more adamantly than expected, “If someone had feelings for me, I’d want them to tell me no matter what. If they’re not honest, _that_ could ruin things.” 

Clary’s mouth feels bone dry, and her pulse is racing, and she’s not sure what she’s doing, but the words are coming out whether of her mouth she wants them to or not. “So, theoretically, if felt - if I liked you - Iz, I have to tell you something.” 

Izzy looks half-shocked and half-amazed, mouth parted and eyes shining. For a moment they’re both frozen, Izzy staring and Clary holding her breath, and then something snaps. Before Clary can process what’s happening, Isabelle is leaning in closer and Clary’s hands are in her hair. 

Distantly, Clary thinks _maybe this movie wasn’t such a bad idea_. Then Izzy kisses her, and she stops thinking at all.


End file.
